


Focus on the Present

by BippeiBeep



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BippeiBeep/pseuds/BippeiBeep
Summary: Tiki reminisces and has to come to terms with her manakete form that curses her to live a life where those she loves dies. Though luckily her lover, Robin offers her the love she needs to feel rest assured.FRobin Femslash Week 2019:October 17: Memories





	Focus on the Present

When Robin laid her head down on her lap, Tiki couldn’t help but let out a bittersweet sigh, this moment between them wouldn’t last forever. Human life was so short compared to the many years her manakete body allowed her to live. When her dearest love would be on her deathbed, Tiki would still have her youthful face. 

She would forever be confined to this torment of seeing everyone she loved to die before her. First was Marth, she awakened from her slumber when she heard the news of his passing only to be able to look over a tombstone which had his name carved upon it. 

She collapsed to the ground and cried, she mourned for what felt like years at that moment. Her shoulders shaking with emotion and her cheeks blotched red from her tears. She could remember Bantu hugging her tightly as she continued her sobbing in his arms. Soon many of those she loved and fought alongside the war with were dead, her only peace was seeing them in her dreams. 

Caeda was the last of that generation to pass. Tiki swore she lost a piece of her soul that day. Caeda was like the sister she never had, someone who doted on her and cared for her, unlike the more fatherly figure Bantu. She remembers the sweet pastries, she baked and how she teased her endlessly when she wolfed down the treats and had frosting all over her face. Or how she would sit her down and tend to the small cuts and bruises she got, those times when she let her rest her head on her lap after a tiring day of more fighting. Those moments were gone. 

Robin was someone completely different from those in her past. Robin was someone she loved romantically. It was strange, and maybe a forbidden love, she remember the nights she lay awake with dwelling thoughts. Would Naga be mad at her for how her child decided to live her life? Her life alongside the vessel of the Fell Dragon, the beast who killed and slaughtered many who could have the ability to inhabit her dear lover who had the sweetest of smiles.

Maybe this was her fate, to fall in love and watch them pass. Maybe this was her divine karma for falling in love with Robin She would have to live with the fact that she won’t forever be able to sleep beside her and laugh as the morning sun blinded her or she wouldn’t be able to hand her a cup of freshly brewed tea as Robin stressed over minute details of her strategic plans. 

Tiki played with the ends of Robin’s pigtails, letting the white hair comb through her fingers as she held a tiny smile upon her lips. Her gloved hand went and whisked the tears away from her eyes, she didn’t wish for them to fall and roll down upon her lover’s skin. 

“Tiki?” 

She looked down to see the fluttering eyelashes of Robin waking up, her open eyes revealing those truly beautiful dark chocolate irises. “Robin, good afternoon.” She said in a gentle voice.

“You’re crying,” Robin said with a small frown, her eyebrows furrowed as she sat upon the emerald grass that they laid upon.

“I’m sorry. I find myself reminiscing,” Tiki said with small laughter that leaked with a self-deprecating air to it. 

“Focus on the present, Tiki,” Robin replied, as she stared intently into Tiki’s eyes, Robin’s soft and warm hands cupped her face “With this war, we’ve only been able to focus on the future. The doomed future everyone will have because of me. I promise this fate of ours will change but, we must focus on the moment, we can create so many wonderful memories now!”

Tiki breathed in, her figure going into lean against Robin’s shoulder. 

“Let me Tiki. Let me be apart of your memories. Let those memories of us last forever.” Robin said as she brushed aside Tiki’s hair from her face with a tender touch. 

Tiki looked up, her face leaning in till their foreheads touched. She licked her lips as Robin continued to stroke her face, Tiki places her lips upon her lover’s. A gentle kiss, nothing fancy, just a kiss of warmth and love.

**Author's Note:**

> This couple deserves more love!! I hope everyone enjoys this short little piece and I'm loving this FRobin Femslash content I'm seeing so amazing jobs to everyone participating!!!


End file.
